En Faible Lumière, Paris
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Paris dans la vingtaine. Paris, ville de l'amour, la séduction et cigarillos en gants blancs


Sirius Black & Bellatrix Lestrange

Harry Potter Fan-Fiction

**En Faible Lumière, Paris**

Uma rua totalmente deserta, dois jovens corriam entre risos desgarrados. Os cabelos deles totalmente encaracolados caiam em violentos caracóis totalmente propensos a velocidade do vento, ela trazia um vestido prateado leve e uns sapatos totalmente negros, que sobressaltavam na pela imaculadamente branca. O estilo vintage requintado mas ainda sim, com uma vida impetuosa e dolorosamente sensacional. Ela era magra, talvez até demais, mas ali ninguém julgava apenas viviam.

Eles corriam ao som do Jazz e do charme da Melindrosas, daquelas belas mulher que frequentavam as portas dos bares por onde passavam, aquele espírito, aquela veia desafiadora e irresistível, aquela atmosfera preponderante que insistia em prolongar a noite e definhá-la longamente.

**J'écris furieusement, s'emparèrent de moi ce désir, cette volonté errants. Les femmes se fanent dans les rues, des robes courtes et les cheveux courts, lâche-mannered rires ou des moyens, des gants blancs détiennent les cigarillos noir, la vie de bohème coule dans mes veines, cette perturbation, le désir de courir et de crier ... vivo. J'adore furieusement écrire la vie de bohème. La vie perdue d'un écrivain et l'amour du luxe. Cette langue, cette ambition. Je veux vivre, de plus en plus, je veux me sentir de cette façon, sans règles, où les gens passent dans la rue et crier « Entre. Entrer. »**

Ele observava-a, ria com ela. A vida deles era apenas Boémia. Irresponsável e Fútil, sim! Mas era tudo assim, Paris é mesmo assim. É cor, é riso, é álcool, é luxúria. Ele vestia um fato negro, totalmente negro tal como o cabelo dele, ou como o cabelo dela. Eram iguais, e se não fosse o vapor quente e a chuva que caia violentamente em Paris. Eles apenas riam, desgraçadamente e sorrateiramente.

Paris oferecia-lhes sem dúvida uma experiência avassaladora.

**Entre. Entrer. Montée dans les voitures, vivre et profiter du rire incertain qui appelle la mode voyous, le style et frénétique se balancer, le radicalisme et la représentation artistique. Direct fatigué, usé par la routine de vie en soulevant, boulot, dodo. En direct des machines fastigué et commentaires. Je tiens à la futilité, la vanité, l'incertitude, de passion. Je veux le rouge et pas blanc, je me sens l'aura de parties éblouissantes et de boire abondamment, j'ai besoin de voir des fortunes et des destins construite à partir de zéro. L'utilisation d'une vie au maximum, une révolution de l'esprit traditionnel et l'économie.**

A chuva insistia em não parar. O fumo branco emanava e os beijos dele tornavam-se cada vez mais apaixonados, mais fortes, mais desafiadores. Desafiam regras, desafiam a fina e imaculada sociedade britânica que viveram, as regras da família respeitada na mais alta classe Londrina. Ridículos! Imbecis! Débeis mentes contornadas pela sociedade fraca e tradicionalista. Eles não! Eles vivem, sentem, mentem, seduzem… Lêem Fitzgerald e Marlene Dietrich, ouvem Jazz e ela apenas veste os vestidos elegantes de Coco Chanel e usa o seu número 5, o mais irresistível perfume que circula naquelas ruas.

Ele discute politica com Ernest Hemingway e admira a beleza e impetuosidade dela.

**Un surréalisme d'avant-garde et de la soif pour un monde de la mode sensationnel. Paris, patrie européenne vers le nouveau monde, un héritage de la culture, une vie de parasite le matérialisme, juste séduction.**

Uma vida, que apenas viveram num só dia, nunca olhando para o amanhã, porque _Paris__sera toujours__la ville de__l'amour_.

**Une icône qui n'existe plus.**

**Olá querido fãs ! **

**Pois é, estou a retomar a escrita lentamente. Hoje viu um filme Francês e esta ideia veio-me simplesmente a cabeça "Midnight Paris" é absolutamente deslumbrante e fala exactamente sobre a vida em Paris nos anos 20. Toda aquela atmosfera pareceu-me ser exactamente como a relação deles, impetuosa. **

**O texto em Francês é da minha autoria, e podem encontrar alguns erros, já que eu só estudei Francês por alguns anos. **

**Espero que gostem e que comentem!**

**Beijos com sabor a sapo de Chocolate.**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


End file.
